


Metal Slug Commission: The Infiltration Mission

by ED3765



Category: Metal Slug (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Chloroform, F/F, boundandgagged, knockedout, tape gag, tapegagged, tiedup, uniform steal, uniformkinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765





	1. Chapter 1

At a small and quiet restaurant, several females waited on customers of their own outfit designs, ranging from basic waitress outfits to more French like maid outfits. In the far back corner, a well-aged gentleman wearing a gray suit enjoyed his meal as an Asian like female soon approached, wearing a simple maid outfit. 

"Was there anything else you needed tonight sir?" she spoke while leaning in as the man smirked at her. 

"Nothing more, here is your tip for doing such an amazing job, he said paying for his meal while quietly slipping something between her cleavage. 

"Thank you sir, enjoy your night..." the waitress said with a slight bow as she took her leave, after handing off the money and given permission to go to break, the waitress made her way into the changing room and opened up her locker at the far back end of the room. The locker revealing the true owner of the maid outfit, a female with similar dark blue hair which she was stripped nude, hogtied and gagged with tape and still enjoying a chloroform nap. 

"Now, what do we have?" the waitress impersonator remarked while pulling out the paper from her cleavage, the paper containing details of her job as Shizuka was hired to sneak into a nearby army base to steal blueprints, which the paper would detail more of her job. Looking it over quickly, she soon rolled it up and set it on fire, throwing the small paper into the air and allowed its burnt remains to vanish into the air. 

"Now, thanks for the uniform dear, enjoy your nap," Shizuka said returning the outfit, now revealing her ninja outfit. Which it consisted of a purple combat like top that doubled as a front only skirt with a fishnet under it, red gloves and matching belt with black long gloves and thigh highs with purple zip up sandals. 

"Off to get what I need," she said closing the locker on the sleeping waitress and made her way to the base. 

\--------

Shizuka raced through the forest that surrounded the base of her target destination, following a path from the paper she memorized. Upon reaching a tall fence, she leapt over it with ease and skill, landing on the other side with grace and stealth as she kept moving forward undetected by any of the patrolling guards. 

The base she was in was full of Ptolemaic Army soldiers, men and women who were hell bent on taking over the world in any way they deem right, which one of their methods was a giant goliath tank which Shizuka was tasked with getting the blue prints on. Moving forward, she soon found herself in an outdoor supply area, which Shizuka hid behind a large pile of lumber and other supplies, which she took a moment to rest while scoping out the area. 

From what she could see the area was mostly empty, other than one lone guard named Sisilia. Which the female guard was a red head with long braided twin tails wearing a puffy green long sleeve military jacket complete with black pants and below the knee laced brown boots. 

"She will help me get into the inner base..." Shizuka noted as she reached into a pouch on her waist, pulling out a thick white cloth with a small brown glass bottle which she quickly soaked the cloth with the contents of the bottle, which was a strong dose of chloroform. "Now..." Shizuka muttered softly as she watched till Sisilia became engrossed in counting a pile of spare tires. 

Moving silently and quickly, she quickly got behind Sisilia and wrapped one arm over her chest, pinning her arms to the side. This caused her to drop the clipboard while Shizuka clamp the soaked chloroform cloth tightly over her face which stifled her surprised cry. 

"Mphpmrm?!" Sisilia cried out into the cloth, her whole body freezing up for a moment as she began to breath in the sickly-sweet chloroform scent from the cloth. "Mmphpmmmm..." she moaned weakly as she soon realized an intruder was doing this to her, making her start to struggle but it was too late as her eyes grew heavy and her body numb. 

"Shhh, go to dreamland..." Shizuka hushed at her, Sisilia letting out a long moan as her eyes slowly closed, wishing she could reach her trumpet and warn everyone. 

"Nrnrmmmmph..." she moaned out one more time before slumping into Shizuka's hold. 

Shizuka quickly glanced around, seeing no one enter the area, she began to drag Shizuka towards a large tool storage box that was empty and threw open the top lid and placed her into it. 

"You won't be needing this," Shizuka noted as she stripped the sleeping soldier. 

She started by undoing her bright red knotted scarf knot and then unbuttoned her jacket and slipped her arms out of the sleeves and pulled it along with the scarf away, revealing her white undershirt. She lifted her arms up and pulled her shirt upward, taking a few tugs to pull it away from her sleeping upper body to reveal a white bra, which she unclasped the back of it and easily pulled it off to reveal her perky breasts that came bouncing into view. She then unlaced her brown boots, pulling them off to reveal her sweaty white thick socks, pulling those off as well and set them off to the side. She then unbutton her pants along with removing her belt, having to tug her pants off as well, which revealed her white panties which she easily wiggled off her body. 

"Should be a fit..." Shizuka noted as she soon dawn the outfit, everything from Sisilia's underwear to the red scarf being knotted around her neck as Shizuka made sure the outfit was neatly worn over her body before dealing with the nude and sleeping Sisilia. She bound her wrists behind her back tightly with rope, then doing the same with her ankles and connected a short rope which tightly hogtied her. Glancing around, Shizuka found a worn tarp like cloth, a dark tan in color and used it by wrapping it around Sisilia's mouth to ensure she stayed quiet should she wake up early. 

Upon closing the lid and placing something heavy on it, Shizuka placed a few things from her waist belt into her pants pockets and began to make her way into the base to nab the blueprints. 

\----------

While roaming through the base, there was a few guards roaming about, none paying her any attention. Which as she walked though, she noticed their outfits seem a bit more distinguished and higher rank, meaning she needed an uniform upgrade and soon dashed into a nearby locker room to do just that. As she entered, she came across Beecham, who was putting on a tank top like black leotard combat outfit, complete with long matching gloves and boots. 

"Hrmm? Can I help you?" Beecham said glancing over and noticing Shizuka. 

"Just came here for a change of clothes is all," Shizuka assured her as Beecham stared at her for a moment. 

"Whatever," she said going back to zipping up her boots as Shizuka eyed Beecham and slowly walked towards her without sound. As she approached, she pulled out her still wet chloroform cloth from her pants pocket and as she was about to strike, Beecham lashed out with a left kick instead. 

"Ngn!" Shizuka got out of the way with ease, which she back flipped and landed on top of a changing bench and glared down at Beecham. 

"So, I was right, you're not one of us, who the hell are you?" Beecham demanded as Shizuka narrowed her eyes, knowing she had to silence her fast. "Heh, I know what you're thinking, don't worry, I won't scream, doing so means I won't be able to beat you to pulp first!" 

Shizuka merely leapt at Beecham, using her speed as an advantage as Beecham punched out and kicked at Shizuka, quickly being worn down by her constant dodging. 

"Will you just stand sti-mmrphm?!" Beecham demanded, though after throwing a strong punch intending to take her down, Shizuka managed to slip behind her, jumping onto her back, wrapping her legs around her waist and clamping the chloroform cloth over her face with both hands. "MRMRMRRM!" Beecham cried out as she staggered backwards, soon tripping over a bench with the both of them falling to the floor. 

Despite landing on Shizuka's backside, she held on strong as the sickly-sweet scent of the chloroform pouring into Beecham’s body. 

"Nrnrmphpmmm!" Beecham cried out as she thrashed about wildly, feeling like a turtle on its back, but nothing she did broke Shizuka's hold as she reached up and tried to pry Shizuka’s grasp off from her face but couldn’t make her budge. Before long she let out longer and softer grunts, her eyes becoming heavy and her body numb. "Mmmmphpmmm..." she moaned out as her eyes soon closed and her body slacked with her arms falling to her side. 

"Bit more than the first..." Shizuka noted as she rolled Beecham off of her, rubbing her back as she focused on Beecham's outfit. She undid all her belts on her body which easily slid off, then pulled off her gloves and boots and then unzipped her body suit. From there she began to wiggle and pull it off, slowly revealing no bra as her breasts jiggled into full view along with very thin black panties on being revealed. Shizuka easily pulling her panties off and found some rope on a nearby table. 

Making use of it along with a small hand towel, she used the rope to tightly bind her Beecham’s wrists behind her back and then tying a cuff style over her ankles. She then twisted up the white towel and used it to gag her by firmly pulling it between her lips and teeth, knotting the ends behind her head which pulled the towel gag firmly against her sleeping lips. 

"That will hold you," Shizuka noted while helping Beecham into a nearby locker and shut the door. 

With her restrained, Shizuka shed Sisilia's outfit in the same way she took it off her, throwing it into a nearby locker and then dawned Beecham's outfit. She worked Beecham’s panties over her body followed by the body suit and then the gloves, boots and the belts to complete it. Which she took a few moments to adjust the outfit and hide a few things on her. 

"This should do," Shizuka noted happily while exiting the room and made her way further into the base. 

\-------

"This has to be it..." Shizuka noted as she came across a room called Documents and noticed a key swipe lock on it. "Come on..." Shizuka muttered as she used Beecham's keycard, though the door lock beep red. "Damn!" she muttered, wondering who had access, though soon became alert as she could tell there was movement on the other side of the sealed door. Moving like a shadow, she leapt into a nearby hallway, watching as a female stepped out from the room upon the door opening. 

"Hrmm?" the long light blue hair female known Miharu muttered as she came stepping out, wearing a risqué Chinese like outfit of a shoulder to arm gray covering with an orange dragon on it, with a gray revealing bra with a below the chest gray corset on with a revealing gray thong, matching pants with a red dragon on her right leg and gray and gold line heel shoes. "Someone here?" she called out, running a hand through her long ponytail hair as she had no response. "Hrmm..." she muttered walking away, Shizuka eying her lustfully and followed her like a shadow would. 

\------

Shizuka followed her to a bathroom, giving her just a moment before entering, finding Miharu in a stall already and simply walked into the one next to hers. Before long Miharu came walking out and before she could get far Shizuka grabbed her from behind, tightly placing the chloroform cloth to her face with her arm wrapping under her large breasts and jerking her backwards. 

"MRPHR?!" Miharu cried out not expecting it, making her breath in the soothing chloroform as she was pulled back into the stall she just came out of. "Mmrmrmrm! Mrmrmrmr!" she cried out and struggled against Shizuka, somehow not getting enough footing to break free. 

"Shhhhh!" Shizuka hushed at her, now sitting down onto the toilet as Miharu began to squirm against her, kicking her feet about wildly as the chloroform began to take effect. 

"Mmphpmmmmm..." she moaned out as she began to feel sleepy, before long passing out as she slump against Shizuka's body. 

Now standing her up, Shizuka began to help herself to Miharu's clothing, unbuttoning her top along with her corset and pulled them away, followed by undoing her black bra, her large breasts jiggling into view. She then removed her ankles bracelets and heeled shoes which she then grasped her pants by the waist and began to wiggle and jerk them off her legs. 

"What a complex outfit..." Shizuka couldn't help but comment on as she finally pulled off her gray thong leaving her nude. 

Shizuka now removed Beecham's outfit, undoing the belts and then pulling off her gloves and boots, finding them rather sweaty now along with the body leotard suit. Shizuka then dawn Miharu's outfit, as commented on before, she found all the different pieces a bit of a bother and big for her but made do with making them fit. Now dressed as her, she grabbed a roll of tape she found along the way and thickly taped Miharu to the toilet seat. 

She placed her hands behind some pipes, thickly wrapping tape around them and to the metal pipes. She bound her ankles together in a cross formation and wrapped a thick amount of tape around them to the base of the toilet and then a bunch around her waist to the back part of the toilet. Shizuka used the remaining amount to ensure she remain quiet by wrapping it thickly over her mouth. 

"That will keep you, now those blueprints..." Shizuka muttered grasping Miharu's keycard which she found nestled in her bra and made her way to the Document room. 

\--------

Shizuka had no further issues, no one questioning her outfit, many low end and night only shift people believing her to be the high-ranking Miharu and said nothing for in fear of their safety. Shizuka grabbed the blueprints from the room and soon exited, retracing her steps and back outside believing she was now safe. 

\------

Shizuka rushed outside, believing it would be a simple matter of rushing towards the fence and hopping over it once more and make her way back through the forest, but she came to a skidding halt. She quickly hid behind some barrels as another female entered the outdoor supply calling out a name, the name of Shizuka's first knock out victim. 

"Sisilia! Sisilia where did you go? That's odd, the guards said they haven't seen her come in yet," a short hair teal female kept calling out as she wore a biker outfit of a gray jump suit with matching gloves and heel boots along with a long red scarf. Though what made her stand out was the fact she kept her outfit zipped barely above her crotch, revealing most of her middle body. "Oi! Sisilia!" she called out again, Shizuka narrowing her eyes hoping the female would just leave, though a loud thud sound from the box where Sisilia rested made Shizuka narrow her eyes. 

"What was that?" Veronica remarked walking over and taking the heavy object and opened the lid, only to gasp to see a nude, bound and gagged and barely awake Sisilia looking back at her. 

"Mphpmmm..." Sisilia moaned softly as Veronica looked at her in shock. 

"Sisilia! Who-" Veronica barely managed to ask before Shizuka grabbed her from behind, clamping the chloroform cloth over her face as well. "MRPRRH!" she cried out as she began to struggle and kick wildly, Sisilia struggling to stay awake as she watched her friend be chloroform. 

"Shhhh, you'll join your friend in a moment," Shizuka assured her as Veronica let out an angry grunt. 

"Nrnrnrmph!" she cried out still struggling, but it wasn't long before Shizuka felt her struggles slow and soon cease, her body slumping into her hold as her eyes became heavy and soon closed. "Mphpmmm..." she moaned out now asleep. 

"Nrnm..." Sisilia cried out softly as Veronica was rested on the ground, Shizuka walking over to her. 

"Good little captives should remain asleep," Shizuka noted as she placed the chloroform cloth back on her face again. 

"Mphpmm..." Sisilia groaned softly as she breathed in the chloroform a bit and was soon return to dreamland. 

"Must have held her breath during the first time, this will take care of her though..." Shizuka noted while leaving the chloroform cloth over her face as she dealt with Veronica which didn't take much.

Shizuka started with by taking off Veronica’s gloves and then unzipped her boots and easily wiggled them off. She then untied and unwrapped her scarf from her neck and once that was off it was a simple manner of wiggling and pulling her limbs out of her gray biker outfit, revealing no underwear and left her body nude. 

"Just no shame," Shizuka noted as she gave Veronica the same bondage tie as her friend, binding her wrists and ankles in a tight cuff tie and then connecting the two with a short rope before using some tattered nearby tarp cloth to gag her with. 

"Mphpm..." Veronica grunted lightly in her sleep as she was picked up and soon set on top of her sleeping friend. Shizuka then taking back the chloroform cloth as she once again closed the lid on the sleeping pair, putting the items back on top to ensure they stayed like this for some time. Shizuka then gathered up her own clothing and held onto it tightly as she looked the area over as she decided to help herself to one more change. 

"They will have fun once awake," Shizuka noted now dawning Veronica’s outfit, to ensure no confusion, even left it unzipped like Veronica had it. Once it was on, she soon noticed some keys within an inside pocket, noticing they were motorcycle keys. 

"Hrmm..." she muttered while looking around, soon seeing a parked bike and smirked as she went over to it which it easily started up. "Mission complete," Shizuka noted as she easily raced out of the compound on Veronica’s bike and made her way to the drop off zone as the mission was completed with no major issues and the sleeping women would be found long after Shizuka and the blueprints holder were well gone from the area. 

The end


	2. Metal Slug Commission: Infiltration Mission - 2

At a small and quiet restaurant, several females waited on customers while wearing their own outfit designs, ranging from basic waitress outfits to more French like maid outfits. In the far back corner, a well-aged gentleman wearing a gray suit enjoyed his meal as an Asian like female soon approached, wearing a simple maid outfit. 

"Was there anything else you needed tonight sir?" she spoke while leaning in as the man smirked at her. 

"Nothing more, here is your tip for doing such an amazing job, he said paying for his meal while quietly slipping something between her cleavage. 

"Thank you sir, enjoy your night..." the waitress said with a slight bow as she took her leave as the gentleman happily lit himself a cigar and puffed out its smoke as he soon took his leave of the restaurant. As he stepped outside, a dark-haired car attendant waited for him as she had piercing green eyes with short black hair wearing a red valet outfit. 

"Bring my car around please," he ordered as he handed the valet attendant his number slip. 

"Yes sir!" she quickly ran off and soon pulled up with his luxurious car. "Here you go sir!" she said holding the door open for him. 

"Wonderful, thank you dear, your tip..." he remarked while slipping something between her cleavage as he settled himself into the car. 

"Safe travels sir," she said closing the door as it soon drove off. Not long after the female attendant took her break which she soon slipped into the changing room not long after the waitress who waited on the man left and opened a different locker. 

Upon opening it, a female with similar hair and completely nude, hogtied and gagged with tape rested in the locker sleeping peacefully. 

"Here, you can have this back, not my size..." the mercenary named Teresa remarked while handing back the outfit and dawn her mission outfit, consisting of a one piece black leather suit, complete with a blet that holstered her guns and grenades along with thigh pouches that held ammunition for her guns with knee high heel black boots. As she zipped up her outfit, she soon pulled out the paper from her cleavage which contain instructions to her next mission, reading it over she was to infiltrate and take all the documents she could from a nearby Rebel Army base. 

"That's a rather large base to be snooping for random documents, this is going to be a long night..." Teresa sighed while she took off a flash drive from the paper and then destroyed her mission evidence and soon made her way towards the base on a rather cool evening night. 

\-------

Sometime later on, Teresa, which following what info the paper had held, had entered the weak point of the large compound, the train yard which was poorly guarded allowing Teresa to slip in-between the parked train cars and soon hid behind some stacked crates, making out more of the open area between the trains and the base entrance. She soon took notice of two females off to her side and quickly approaching which neither knew of her hiding in the shadows. One was a short dark purple haired female with a heavy coat over her shoulders that looked to be the train conductor of the area named Rapid, which behind her walked a more lighter purple hair female who was the transportation officer giving her report who was named Chloe, though was talking Rapid's ear off. 

"So, despite the dings, we still managed to get it into line!" Chloe happily said as Rapid merely rolled her eyes at the annoying report. All the while Teresa was preparing a chloroform cloth by soaking a white rag with a clear liquid from a small brown bottle. 

"Ngng..." Rapid merely groaned knowing the report and wanted peace, though as Chloe suddenly went silent behind her, which Teresa had reached out as they passed by and pressed the cloth over Chloe's face and pulled her out of sight, Rapid paid it no attention. Instead she merely enjoyed the sudden peace as she kept on walking to her office. 

"MMPHPMMM!" Chloe cried out as the attack was so sudden, she could offer no resistance against Teresa as the chloroform cloth was more firmly pressed over her face. 

"Shh shh shhhh, go to sleep now..." Teresa hushed as Chloe let out a longer groan through the cloth, her eye lids growing heavy and her body sluggish. 

"Nngngmmmmm..." she moaned out weakly as she succumbed to the chloroform as her eyes closed and her body slacked into Teresa's hold. 

"Good girl," Teresa happily commented as she started the process of helping herself to Chloe's uniform. 

She started off by undoing her red tie and pulling it away, followed by undoing her black belts and slipping off each of her white gloves. She then unstrapped and slipped off her brown shoes and easily tugged off her rolled down white socks which kept their rolled down state. Teresa then unbutton her shirt, pulling it apart to reveal black bra as well as pulling down her skirt revealing matching panties and pulled off her green military hat. Not stopping at that she unclasped and slipped her bra off upwards, her breasts bouncing full into view and then wiggled down her panties and off her feet, leaving Chloe's nude body on full show. 

Teresa then undid her own outfit, pulling off all her belts and side pouches before unzipping her boots and pulling them off. She then removed her gloves and unzipped her outfit, allowing her to wiggle her lower body out of it as she stashed her outfit and Chloe in between some high stacked crates. Teresa then put on Chloe's outfit, starting with working the underwear over her body, followed by the socks, gloves and hat and then working up the skirt and pulling the shirt over her chest and button it up and then tied the tie on. She worked her shoes on followed by the belt to ensure a perfect look for her as she relocated some needed items off her old outfit onto her new one. 

Now in disguise, she made sure Chloe would remain out of sight till morning and grabbed a nearby import stack of cloth and began to rip up long dark strips of cloth, using it to wrap it around her wrists tightly and led it down to her ankles and cinched off the cloth. She wrapped more around her knees and elbows before taking a thicker cloth and firmly wrapping it over Chloe's mouth to silence any cries from her. 

"Pleasant dreams..." Teresa wished her as she now began to set further towards the base, but soon stopped, hugging herself while shivering as a cold night wind blew which given the light fabric of the outfit the wind cut right through and lashed at most of her body. "Hrnrnr... what is with this outfit? I need something far warmer..." Teresa muttered as the outfit would do its job and allow her to get closer to any base personal but at this rate she would freeze before finishing the mission. 

\-------

"That will be much better..." Teresa muttered while eying a bodyguard trainer, Dolores who was clad in a very warm looking green overcoat that was thickly fur lined. Complete with a black outfit under it with thick pantyhose and black heel shoes with a similar beret green hat and black gloves on. Dolores was currently training some night troops, leaving her oblivious to anything around her but them. 

"Come on you lazy lumps! Rain or shine, hot or cold you are expected to complete your duties! Shrug off this cold wind and do your job!" she barked at them, which she remain so focused on the distraught men, it allowed Teresa to sneak up to Dolores who was conveniently standing near some bushes. "Alright if you're going to drag your feet, then fifty laps around the base!" she ordered as the men grumbled but ran off. 

"Perfect, some alone time!" Dolores happily remarked as Teresa now struck, clamping a chloroform cloth over her face and pulled her backwards into the bushes. "MMPHMM!" she cried out as Teresa held onto her tightly. 

"Couldn't agree more..." Teresa hushed at her as she held onto Dolores tightly who squirmed and struggled madly. 

"Mmmrphpmmm!" Dolores cried out as she groaned more and more as her eyes began to glaze over and no longer able to keep them open, her eyes began to slowly close and her body relaxed into Teresa's hold. 

Wasting no time given her shaking body, Teresa began to undo Dolores' outfit. She started by slipping off her heel shoes, tugging off her gloves and pulling off her hat. From there she undid the four large buttons that kept her coat closed and parted it, revealing her black top and skirt under it. She began to wiggle the coat off of her body and then pulled her black shirt up and over her upper chest, revealing a red bra and as she wiggled the skirt down her legs, it revealed matching panties under her pantyhose. 

Teresa soon grasped both her pantyhose and panties at the same time, slowly wiggling and pulling them off till her lower body was left nude and soon unclasped her bra and pulled it up and over her arms, allowing her breasts to jiggle into view. Teresa then helped herself to some nearby rope piles to bind Dolores wrists and then her ankles which Teresa then wrapped and pulled the rope around the nearby bush to bind Dolores to it. 

"I do hope your recruits find you in the morning," Teresa noted as she pulled off Chloe's neck tie and wrapped it a few times around Dolores' mouth to silence her as she then began to pull off Chloe's outfit and underwear, soon laying it over Dolores for some warmth. "Now..." Teresa noted as she quickly pulled on her underwear and pantyhose, then the black top and skirt followed by the gloves and shoes before finally pulling the warm coat and hat on her head. 

"Ahhh, this is perfect," Teresa happily said now standing up, as she searched the oversized coat's pockets which she soon located a keycard. "Going to need this..." Teresa noted as she soon located an unguarded side entrance and swiped the card on the nearby security pad, a beep sounding out followed by a green light on the pin pad allowing Teresa to waltz her way into the building. 

\-------

"Now where to start?" Teresa muttered as she looked over the offices that she passed by, most seemingly being for mundane day to day information tasks, until she came across the Aviation officer's room belonging to Naomi which as Teresa peeked into the room which she found the long brown hair female busy at work behind her desk. "Someone needs a break..." Teresa remarked softly while preparing a fresh chloroform cloth for her as she slipped into the room, which Naomi took notice of, though she only looked as far as the clothing, believing it to be Dolores. 

"Ahh, Dolores, get those recruits whipped?" Naomi asked focusing on her computer screen.

"Hrmm!" Teresa made an agreeing sound as close to Dolores' voice as possible, which seem to be good enough for Naomi who kept on typing away on her pc. As she worked, she was unaware that Teresa was slowly making her way around the desk to help the overworked female to sleep. 

"Fine, then let’s start planning their regiment tomorrow and-" Naomi began to say as Teresa struck quickly as she wrapped one arm around Naomi's chest, binding her to the chair as she tightly held the chloroform cloth to her face. "MMMPHMM!" she cried out confused while glancing back, her eyes widening now realizing it was not Dolores who had entered. 

"Sorry, Dolores had to take a nap, just like you..." Teresa hushed at her as Naomi's eyes waivered, her mind racing in panic of an intruder so far into their base as she now began to struggle. Despite her best efforts, her struggles were weak and growing weaker as the chloroform was pouring into her body. 

"Mphphmmmnnnn!" Naomi groaned out and whimpered, her eyes quickly becoming heavy as her vision blurred which before long, she soon passed out from the drug, which Teresa allowed her to slump over her desk. 

"How nice of you to leave your computer unlocked for me..." Teresa noted as she quickly brought up the needed files on the PC. She soon pulled out a tiny flash drive and plugged it in, soon copying everything onto it while making note of several saved passwords for other PCs. "Now while that is going..." Teresa noted as she eyed a nearby private office bathroom and after working her arms under Naomi's arms, began to drag the sleeping officer towards the bathroom. 

Once in the bathroom, Teresa eyed Naomi's outfit, a green long sleeve jacket that stopped around her midriff with a red tie and matching arm band, with a black under shirt and skirt with white gloves, a familiar green hat with shiny tights and black heel shoes. Wasting no time, Teresa slipped off her shoes followed by her arm band and untied her tie and slipped it off as well as her hat and gloves. Then she unbuttons her shirt top, pulling the jacket off of her left arm and then her right followed by slipping her shirt up and over her arms revealing her white bra. Reaching around, she unclasped her bra and pulled it forward and off her arms, her perky breasts bouncing into view as Naomi moaned a bit from this. 

“Don’t enjoy it too much,” she mused while she kept at it. 

Teresa then slowly wiggled down her skirt, revealing her white panties behind her shiny tights and then began to wiggle her tights off her sweaty legs and then did the same for her panties, which rolled up a bit as Teresa worked them off. "Got to complete the look," Teresa noted as she plucked off Naomi's eyeglasses as well which she soon found a roll of tape and began to use it on her. 

After setting her perfectly on the toilet, Teresa worked Naomi's wrists and arms around the toilet piping and wrapped the tape thickly around her wrists and up her arms and to the pipes, ensuring they stayed. She then wrapped her legs around the base of the toilet and wrapped the tape thickly around her legs to the toilet base and then more around her lower chest and belly to the back of the toilet. 

"There, that should hold you..." she said using the last of the tape around her mouth, wrapping it several times before smoothing the end over her lips. Teresa then undid Dolores's outfit, pulling the heavy and now sweaty coat off followed by the under outfit and pantyhose and tossed them all onto the sleeping Naomi and began to dawn her outfit, working the bra and panties on followed by the tights. Then worked the black under shirt and skirt on followed by the jacket, gloves, tie and arm band and then the hat along with the shoes and glasses. 

"Now then, are you done?" Teresa muttered returning to the PC, finding the files had been copied onto the flash drive which she unplugged though soon frowned as she double checked the copy message. "It only copied some of them? Hrmm, looks like more are hiding in the PC at.... the prison section? Oh boy, well better get going," Teresa noted and after consulting a nearby map, soon made her exit from the office. 

\-----

"This place is so big; how do the soldiers not get lost?" Teresa noted as she passed by several other patrolling officers, none of them batting an eye at Teresa. Which everyone ignored her, but a red dressed female named Loretta who did take notice of her. 

"Hrmm? Naomi? No..." Loretta remarked as it looked like Naomi but clearly was not though given the dim lighting of the base, Loretta began to follow Teresa to make sure.

"Hrmm?" Teresa muttered, noticing Loretta behind her and smirked, feeling like she would do better than her current outfit. Recalling the map she memorized, she took a turn down a side hallway which led to a dead end, Loretta also smirking knowing it had no exit as she followed after Teresa, though upon making a turn into a large empty room used for storage, she found her gone. 

"What?" Loretta cried out looking around, the few crates in the room not offering any place to hide. "Was I mistaken on her turn?" Loretta cried out about to backtrack before Teresa leaped down from the ceiling above, knocking Loretta to the floor and kept her pinned while quickly placing a chloroform rag to her face. "MMPHPMM!?" she cried out as Teresa sat on her, keeping her pinned to the floor as Loretta thrashed about wildly. 

"Should have minded your business!" Teresa cooed at her as Loretta thrashed and moaned out, the chloroform pouring into her body which began to make her feel sluggish and her eyes heavy. 

"Nrnmmmm!" Loretta moaned out, her eyes drooping and her head bobbing, she fought to stay awake but couldn't fight it as soon her eyes closed, and her body fell motionless. 

"Sweet dreams," Teresa told her as she began to help herself to Loretta's outfit. Her outfit consisting of a red jacket that revealed most of her belly, with a black undershirt complete with a gray belt and suspenders for the bottom part of her over laying red skirt with a black shirt underneath complete with black boots and fingerless gloves. 

Teresa wasted no time as she unzipped the jacket and unbuckled the bottom part of it and soon lifted her arms upwards and pulled the jacket off followed by her shirt which revealed matching red bra. She then unclasped it and pulled the bra forward off her arms revealing her large breasts that bounced into view. After pulling off her gloves, she then undid the suspenders which allowed her red outfit bottom to fall away and then she easily pulled off her black skirt, revealing her red panties and then unclasped her boots and pulled them off. 

"Whew, lots of pieces to your complex outfit," Teresa noted as she finally wiggled her panties off and now nude, Teresa dragged Loretta over to a large crate and making use of some nearby rope she bound her wrists behind her back in a tight cuff style. She then wrapped the rope tightly over her arms and chest, going above and below her breasts and from there she wrapped the rope tightly and thickly around the create behind her before wrapping it back over her chest to ensure she stayed. From there she used more rope to bind her upper thighs, above and below her knees and finally around her ankles, cinching the rope as tight as possible. Finally, she used a dusty green rag, wrapping it a few times around her mouth and cinched the ends off behind her head. 

"Mmphpmm..." Loretta moaned softly in her sleep, trying to find some comfort in her rest as Teresa soon dawned her outfit, finding it a bit complex but soon got it on. 

"Right, now to the prison section now," Teresa said as she managed to get there without further distraction. 

\-----

Teresa managed to slip into the prison area without hassle, the outfit she wore seem to give her a no questions ask entrance. She passed by several cells, all holding prisoners of war, many of them cuffed, a few of the rowdier ones hogtied with chains and gagged with cloth in their cells. Teresa paid them no mind and focused on her mission for if she succeeded it would mean a better outcome for most in these cells. 

"Here we are," Teresa happily said as she found the warden’s office, expecting the person to be in there, though as she tried the door it was locked and swiping Loretta's keycard into the nearby security pad made the light beep red. "Great..." Teresa muttered as she glanced at the large prison area. "Where are you warden dear?" Teresa muttered as she went on the hunt, keeping to the shadows and soon picked up loud boot clacking and followed it to her prey. 

Teresa soon eyed Izabella the sadistic warden from afar, the female wearing a large black military cap befitting of her status. She also wore a red jacket that was parted down the middle to give a very good view of her cleavage with a black belt with a gray parting under shirt that had a tie coming out of the collar and matching skirt, with light gray pantyhose and red heel shoes. 

Teresa knew she had to subdue her somehow and began to look the area over, noticing the warden making her way to the isolated cell area, which Teresa saw an open and unused cell that Izabella was walking towards. Teresa hurried on the catwalk below the perfect strike area, with no other guards around Teresa merely waited till she heard Izabella walk above her. At the very moment she heard her heels clack she soon grasped the walkway above her, pulling herself up and quickly bolted over the railing, surprising Izabella who was enjoying her deviant walk. 

"What?" Izabella cried out as Teresa went slamming into her, both women tumbling into the empty cell where Teresa quickly placed herself on top of Izabella, pinning the warden on her backside and soon used both hands to firmly press the chloroform cloth onto her face, using her legs to pin her body and arms. "MRMRMR!" Izabella screamed out flustered as she tried to fight back but couldn't get the needed support to throw Teresa off of her. 

"Shh shh now, you look tired, take the rest of the night off," Teresa cooed at her. 

"Frmrrh yhrmmm!" Izabella screamed through the chloroform cloth, her eyes quickly getting heavy as she body slowed down more and more. Which finally, she became motionless beneath Teresa as her eyes closed firmly. "Mmmmphm..." 

"Glad this didn't become more than what it needed to be," Teresa noted eying Izabella's electrified crop whip. 

Wasting no time Teresa went to work, she finished unzipping Izabella's jacket, lifting her arms up and began to wiggle the jacket upward and off of her body. She then tugged upward on her shirt to pull it off which the tie came off along with it. Teresa then unzipped her skirt, slowly tugging it off her legs and then pulled off her shoes followed by her pantyhose and then her gloves, this left Izabella clad in nothing more than black panties which Teresa soon rolled down her legs and slipped them off her feet, leaving the warden's nude body out on display. 

"How nice of you to keep supplies on you..." Teresa noted as there was small coils of rope hidden within Izabella's coat, which she soon took out and wrapped one firmly around her wrists in a cuff style. Upon cinching off the rope, she did the same to her ankles and then used the last one to connect the two for a tight hogtie that arched her back greatly.

"Now to gag-" Teresa began to say before a new voice behind her surprised her. 

"Playing spy in here?" a voice spoke as Teresa spun around, seeing a female inmate, shoulder length raven hair standing in the doorway wearing a black and white stripped prison uniform with sandals on. 

"Shouldn't you be in a cell?" Teresa asked cautiously while standing up. 

"A spy of my caliber can pick cuff locks and a cell door very easily," the female mused while Teresa eyed. 

"A spy huh? You must have failed then?" Teresa asked curiously while taking note of her uniform. 

"That bitch you got hogtied there had a nice little surprise in her office, caught me off guard and well here I am," she said while pulling on her outfit and began to walk up to Teresa. 

"Oh? What would that be?" Teresa asked as the woman scuffed. 

"Please, I'll tell you only if you guarantee my freedom out of here," she bargained with Teresa who sighed. 

"Very well," Teresa offered as the woman nodded her head and held out her hand to shake on it. 

"Great, I'm-" she began to say, though Teresa grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace, using the same chloroform cloth from Izabella on her. "NRNRMRMMMMM!" the female inmate cried out, thrashing wildly in Teresa's hold. The inmate being on the receiving end for once which she like Teresa had chloroform several people like this before. 

"Shh shh shh, time to go to sleep..." she hushed as the inmate groaned as the chloroform hit her fast and hard as her eyes began to droop. 

"Nnrrmmmmmm..." she moaned out weakly as her eyes soon closed and her body slumped into Teresa's hold. 

"Night and thanks for the tip," Teresa noted as she set her on the ground, soon holding her arms up and slipped the top off of her body, her nude breasts bouncing into view which Teresa then wiggled her pants off to reveal no underwear at all. "Tough place," Teresa noted as she began to rip the prison outfit into long thick strips of cloth. 

She used the ripped cloth to bind the inmate's wrists and ankles together into a tight hogtie, with the cloth connected which she led it up and around her mouth and wrapped it a few times, gagging her. With some spare cloth left, she used it to gag Izabella, finding it fitting for the warden to be gagged with a prison outfit. 

Teresa hurried and took off her outfit, tossing it onto the sleeping inmate's body to give her some warmth and soon dawned Izabella's outfit. The outfit not fitting her as snug as for the original owner but made it work as she left the outfit parted in the middle. 

"Now then, sweet dreams you two, enjoy the company when you wake up," Teresa noted while closing the cell door behind her and hurried back to the warden's office. 

\--------

"Now what could be the nasty surprise she spoke about?" Teresa muttered as upon swiping Izabella's card; she entered the dark office with no issues. "Hrmmmm..." Teresa muttered before grasping at a few items she had brought with her from outfit to outfit, pulling out a small vial and opened it, which she blew some specialized dust into the air, Teresa's eyes widening as tiny laser trip alarms came into view. 

"Well well, who thought that be here? I would have fallen for it as well," Teresa noted as she followed the laser lines, all of them bouncing off of tiny well-placed crystal glass. It wasn’t long before she found the source which she found a camera like setup that was directing the security alarm and was easy to turn off. 

With no other distractions and the passwords on her, Teresa easily got into the warden's computer and helped herself to all the files she could access and soon moved onto the ACE division. 

\-----

Upon entering the ACE division, Teresa found it mostly empty but once again her office target was occupied by the division officer Romy. Which Romy quickly took notice of Teresa spying, which Romy recognized her by the uniform she wore. 

"Ahh, Izabella, about time you got here, hurry in already," she spoke while standing near a file cabinet. 

"Sorry for the lateness..." Teresa said while entering and taking advantage of her ignorance. "I suddenly got tied up with something..." she noted while eying Romy. Noticing she was wearing a very neatly pressed white long sleeve shirt with a red band around her right arm. With a red tie, black cloves, two belts around her waist with one sagging with green pants and black heel boots that came up over her knees. 

"Whatever just sit down we got a lot to go over and I'm nearing my bed time," Romy said while sitting down as she was dedicated to getting her eight hours of sleep. 

"Right..." Teresa noted while walking towards the desk. "Actually, can I show you something first?" she asked as Romy glanced at her curiously. 

"Fine..." Romy noted as Teresa stepped around the desk, as she was plugging in the flash drive of stolen documents, Romy distracted herself with some paperwork on the desk in front of her. Which the distraction gave Teresa the needed opening to strike and quickly placed the chloroform-soaked cloth over her mouth and nose. "MMMMRP?!" 

"Shh shh, time to go to sleep, past your bedtime..." Teresa hushed at her as Romy groaned into the chloroform cloth. 

"Nrnrmmmmm..." Romy moaned as she squirmed and struggled softly, but Teresa had wrapped her arm around her, pinning her to the chair she sat in. "Mmmphpmmmm!" she moaned out one more time as her eyes became too heavy, her eye lids shutting as her body relaxed into the chair. 

"There we are..." Teresa happily noted as she began the copy process of the files and turn her attention back to Romy who was peacefully sleeping. "Wow, this is the nicest outfit I'm stripped all night," Teresa noted while running her hand over Romy's finely pressed outfit and soon began to undo her red tie, slipping it off of her neck followed by unbuttoning her white shirt and pulling its tucked in state out from the belts. 

"Ngn..." Romy groaned as if feeling her clean state being violated as Teresa ignored her and pulled off her black gloves and then undid her black belts, pulling the buckles free and pulling the belts out of the pants loops. She then held Romy's arms up, pulling the shirt up and off of them, revealing pristine white bra and as she unzipped her pants, revealing matching panties. 

"Neat and tidy to the last layer..." Teresa noted as she unzipped her long boots, pulling them off with a tug to reveal white boot socks which she tugged each one off and then pulled off her pants with a strong tug. "Now these..." Teresa noted while lifting her arms up, pulling her bra upwards and off her arms followed by rolling her panties down her legs and off. As she was about to swap outfits, loud footsteps outside of the room drew Teresa's panicked attention. 

"Crap!" she muttered angrily as she tossed both Romy and her outfit under the desk, just barely getting her under as Grazia came stomping in the room. Which given her outfit Teresa tensed up for a moment, thinking she was busted but quickly relaxed as Grazia seem a bit laid back. 

"Sorry for being late! Hey, where is Romy?" Grazia questioned as Teresa quickly composed herself. 

"Oh ummm, she spilled something on her outfit and left, I'm here to fill in for the meeting..." Teresa said as Grazia tsked and shook her head. 

"Clean freak... wait a second, haven't I seen that outfit before?" she asked as Teresa quickly changed the topic as she eyed the meeting plans still left on the screen. 

"Come to talk fashion or get this meeting going?" she asked as Grazia shrugged. 

"Yeah yeah, and damn, where is Loretta? Not like her to be late..." Grazia noted. 

"Maybe she fell asleep on the job?" Teresa said enlarging some of the meeting points on the screen. 

"Tsh, if she ended up doing that we hand her over to Dolores to straighten that out!" Grazia said soon taking a seat in front of the desk and put her feet up, happily placing her dirty boots all over Romy's neat desk as the screen was pointed at her.

"Please look over the notes while I grab a file," Teresa said excusing herself to get behind Grazia which as she did, a soft moan and bump behind the desk drew both women's attention as Romy managed to stir a little. 

"The hell was that?" Grazia questioned as Teresa quickly pounced on her, clamping the chloroform cloth tightly over her face. "MMRMRPMRMM!" 

"Find out and go to sleep!" Teresa said as thanks to Grazia's leg up position, it kept her from gaining enough balance to get free as she put up a tough fight as Teresa struggled to keep her arms pinned while keeping the chloroform cloth over her face. 

"Mrmrmrmrm! Nrnrnrmrmr! Mmrmrmrmm... mmphpmmmmm..." Grazia groaned as her eyes slowly closed before she passed out into Teresa's hold, which she allowed the fiery girl to slump to the floor. 

"They are getting tougher..." Teresa noted as she needed to finish this mission soon as she now dragged Grazia behind the desk to see Romy seemingly struggling to wake up. Teresa taking a few more minutes to place the chloroform cloth back over her face to send her into a deeper sleep. "Thanks for the distraction," she noted to Romy who was now completely passed out. 

Teresa then looked at Grazia, who had a black cape going around her shoulders and going as far down as her knees. Along with it which she wore a red coat that revealed her midriff with black fingerless gloves, black suspenders which clipped to her puffy pants and black boots. 

Teresa started by removing her red hat and then undid her cape along with pulling off her gloves which from there she unzipped her jacket and unbuckled it around the gray section and lifted her arms up and slipped it off with ease, revealing her black tub top bra. Teresa then undid her suspenders and kept her arms lifted to pull her bra off, her breasts bouncing into view as she unbuckled her boots and pulled each one off with a sharp tug. She then unbutton her pants and once unzipping them, she gave them a few tugs to pull them off her legs, revealing her black panties. 

"These as well," Teresa remarked rolling the panties off of her legs, leaving her nude. Which Teresa looked the office over, finding some spare rope and tape and made use of it as she placed the two sleeping soldiers back to back and took the tape and wrapped it around their belles up near their breasts, keeping them pinned back to back by force. She then placed their wrists in front of the bellies of the other, using rope to tightly bind them and cinch off. She wrapped one more over their arms for good measure and then wrapped rope above and below their knees tightly and more over their ankles to ensure lack of mobility. Teresa grabbed some nearby handkerchiefs Romy kept neatly piled and pulled them tightly between their lips for a cleavage gag and knotted them off behind their head. 

"Sleep well!" Teresa told them as she stuffed both soldiers under Romy's desk and placed the chair in front of it as she now began to discard the sadist warden's uniform and began to dawn Grazia's outfit, everything from her underwear to the cape itself. 

"Now is that it?" Teresa noted eying her flash drive to see she had one more section to hit, a place she passed by on her way in as she recalled the female Chloe was walking with. "Guess I need to take care of her next," Teresa said grabbing the flash drive and made her way to Rapid's office. 

\---------

Teresa found once more the red uniform made the patrolling guards give her no issues as she walked about and soon finding Rapid's office, as she suspected she found Rapid at her desk finishing the next day's train schedules. Knowing time was short as any of her chloroform knock outs could be discovered soon, Teresa threw open the door and charged at Rapid. 

"What?" Rapid cried out startled, not able to react in time as Teresa jump at her, soon pulling her down to the floor where the two struggled with a chloroform cloth held tightly over her face. "Nrnrnrmrmmm!" she cried out while thrashing about, Teresa holding onto her tightly. " _Th-This must be why Chloe went silent and vanished!_ " Rapid thought horrified as she was breathing in too much chloroform. 

"Shhh! Time to go to sleep now!" Teresa hushed at her as Rapid squirmed and thrashed about, soon groaning as her vision became blurry as her eyes glazed over. Soon her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her body relaxed into Teresa's hold as she was now knocked out. 

"Mmrnnm..." she moaned as Teresa soon picked her up and set her onto her desk. 

"That's a good soldier, sleep well," Teresa said eying Rapid's fur lined coat that fit snuggly over her shoulders, complete with a green military coat with a white under shirt with a red tie with a pocket watched hanging over her by a chain. Wasting no time, Teresa pulled off her coat and took off her gray military cap and unchained the watch from her neck and began to unbutton her green military jacket. 

Undoing the black belt that kept the lower part of the jacket split open a bit, she was able to lift up her arms and slip the jacket off easily. Then she undid her tie and slipped it off, and then undid each button of her white long sleeve shirt and after pulling off her white gloves, she slipped off the shirt with them while keeping her arms up. This revealed her dark blue bra and after unzipping her boots and pulling them off with a tug, she began to pull down her gray shorts to reveal matching panties. 

"Ngnrnrmm..." Rapid groaned as Teresa quickly hurried up, unclasping her bra and pulled it down and off her arms and then wiggled her panties off, leaving her nude on her desk. Teresa then took some rope and wrapped a small coil of rope around each wrist and then once more around her ankles, then leading each strand of rope to the four corners of the desk, wrapping and cinching the rope off tightly, leaving Rapid spread eagle tied on her own desk. Teresa then found a thick white cloth and pulled it tightly between Rapid's lips and cinched the ends off behind her head. "Mfmfm..." she moaned, now bound and gagged tightly in the nude. 

After removing Grazia's outfit, Teresa soon put on Rapid's uniform, finding it to be the best fit all night as she helped herself to Rapid's computer, trying to copy the files but found none. 

"What? Then where..." she muttered eying a nearby file cabinet. "Going old school then," Teresa noted as she walked over and after picking the lock on the cabinet quickly, she found the Supply Line documentation which completed her mission. 

"Please, don't get up on my account," Teresa noted to the sleeping Rapid as she soon departed from the office. Upon leaving, Teresa backtracked to where Chloe was, now finding the purple hair soldier stirring. 

"Awww, waking up are we?" Teresa cooed as Chloe parted her sleepy eyes, looking confused as she squirmed softly within her bonds. "Shh shh, go back to sleep," Teresa cooed at her as she placed the chloroform cloth against her face once more, Chloe moaning out in defeat as it wasn't long till her eyes closed again and she slump into her tight bonds. As Teresa collected her original outfit and other gear, a train whistle in the distance made her hurry forward. None of the soldiers patrolling batting an eye believing it was Rapid going out on one of her pleasure rides again which as Teresa hopped on the side entrance of a train car, it soon left the compound at full speed. 

"Mission accomplished!" Teresa happily noted as she sat back and enjoyed the ride knowing she was going to be paid big time for this job. 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another commission this time based on the Metal Slug characters, never really played the games so hopefully this was done right! I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765
> 
> copyright
> 
> I do not own any characters used

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission this time based on the Metal Slug characters, never really played the games so hopefully this was done right! I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765


End file.
